Normal
by TasiaToxic
Summary: An everyday random girl, living her everyday life. That is until 3 men show up at her door and her whole life unravels before her eyes. Castiel/OC. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own Supernatural and all that... yeah... . .
1. Prologue

_ So yeah I don't own Supernatural, or the characters and all that jazz. But I do own the story and the couple OCs that show up so yeah... ._. .-. ._. .-. *rolls away*  
Sorry if this prologue thingy sucks.. but I just hope it isn't as bad as the ending may or may not be easy. Because as Chuck said, 'Beginnings are easy. Endings are the hard part.' and I am paraphrasing here... ._. bloop. So enjoy.. or whatever._

awks.

* * *

I lived a normal life. Well I was never exactly what you would think of when you thought of a normal girl. You could say that I was the 'punk' 'grunge' 'emo' kid of my class, or whatever they are calling it these days. The piercings, the Tattoos, the (faux) leather jackets, old rock music, the whole sha-bang.

So maybe my looks and personality and such weren't exactly what you would classify as normal but nothing crazy really happened to me. I lived with my mother and I went to school, worked a part time job in retail while my mother worked. She was an artist and worked at this burning out bank. She had beauty to spare.

I was told my dad skipped out but I couldn't really complain, and I won't. I was only 16 and a lot of people have it a lot worse than I did.


	2. Chapter 2

"That will be $23.50." She blandly told the elderly woman. The girl picked up each article of clothing, folded it and placed it in the plastic bag. Item after item. The woman handed her the money. Despite the very little amount of change the woman stood there waiting for it. "$2.50 is your change. Thank you for shopping here. Come again." The girl forced a smile across her face and the elderly snatched her shopping bag and change and marched out of the door.

Shift over, the girl gathered her things. Her name tag hung loose on the cloth of her plain, black cotton shirt. The name, Corliss, printed in black on a little sticker that was beginning to peel off the tag. She undid the pin and pulled it out of her shirt and put it in her pull string bag, and with that retreated from the store and headed towards her home.

When she arrived at her house, she pulled the lone key out of her back pocket and inserted it into the rusted old lock. As she entered she threw her bag, which feel limp onto a small end table. She grabbed her water bottle from the refrigerator and sat herself down on the couch in front of an outdated TV. When she went to reach for the remote, a small cat jumped up and sat down in Corliss' lap.

"Oh hi Lucy. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Corliss smiled as she stroked the gray, stripped black fur. Corliss grabbed the remote and switched on the TV to some psychology documentary. She brung the water bottle to her lips and took a small sip, then placed it back on the small end table next to her bag. She watched a few minutes of the documentary before placing her cat on the sofa cushion next to her and pulling herself up from the couch. She inserted a VHS tape into the VCR that layed on a shelf under the TV. She pressed the dusty play button and returned to her former seat.

"According to plan. Our son will be married!..." The TV sang with a static overtone, but not enough to disrupt the viewing. A small smile formed on Corliss' face as she sang along to the cheerfully dark song. She sat there for a while watching one of her favorite movies, when all of the sudden there was a light rapping on the front door.

She got up once again and looked out of the small peephole, which was almost to high up for her to see out of. As she looked she saw 3 men. Corliss stepped back and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Eris here?" The middle man asked back in a gruff voice. He was wearing a trench coat over a black suit. The other two men were also wearing suits but one was a male model type and the other made her strain her neck, looking up at him.

"Not currently, But I'm her daughter so anything I could do?" Corliss answered, "Wait, uh, and might I ask who you are?"

"We work with your mom. We have some things we need to talk about with her." The male model answered, completely ignoring her last question, "It's urgent. Do you know when she will be getting back?" Corliss glanced at the clock on the TV. 3:45 it shown in bright red numbers.

"She should be getting back in about 20 minutes to an hour." Corliss replied, tapping her foot. She wanted to get back to watching TV, being on her feet all day, 3 men taking up her time was the last thing she wanted.

"Do you mind if we come in? Just to wait." The giant smiled, "It's very important we talk to her as soon as possible."

"Okay, come on in." Corliss answered.

* * *

**_So yeah I did this in a hurry so please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, but thats no excuse... anyways please R&R. Tell me if I should continue, what do you want to see happen, etc. c: yeah. I might also add some peoples OCs in if they ask and I like the character or something... maybe... still thinking but yeah..._**


End file.
